


Feast

by BelleofHell



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Micah suffers through dinner with his in-laws.





	Feast

"Daddy, please **keep eating**!"

" **I can and I will**! I **hate** food too much!" 

Evelyn groaned. "You two give me such a headache sometimes." 

Micah chuckled from his seat next to his new wife, Sofia. They sat in the grand dining room of the de Sainte-Coquille estate for their weekly dinner with Sofia’s family. 

His in-laws were, to put it nicely, unique. 

Micah ate in silence as the family chatted among themselves in their own special language that he still barely understood. There were plates upon plates of food set out. Possibly too much for even the head of the household to eat. He might as well enjoy the feast while he could. Awkward questions were bound to come his way any second now, as per usual. 

"So, Micah," Evelyn purred. "Any plans for kids yet?" 

And there it was. 

Sofia reddened immensely, and he could feel a blush on his own face as well. "W-well," he stuttered. "Not really. We've only been married a month." 

Evelyn rested her head on her hand, her elbow on the table. Micah was sure there was some kind of rich people rule against that. 

"So? You've been married a month, yeah, but surely you've done the deed by now? Mistakes happen. Sofia could be pregnant right now and what would you do about it?" 

Micah could feel their father's glare on him all of a sudden and his mouth lost all moisture. Luckily, Sofia was still able to speak. 

"I'm **pregnant**!" She yelled at her sister, only succeeding in making Evelyn laugh. 

"I'm messing with you guys. But really, if you guys have a kid and they don't have the trademark de Sainte-Coquille purple hair I'm going to be very upset." 

There was a bit of an awkward silence, as neither Sofia nor Micah knew how to reply to Evelyn, and Sherman was back to gorging on the feast. 

Evelyn suddenly let out a gasp as if she noticed something. "Oh! What if your kids inherit the opposite speak? Poor Micah!" Evelyn laughed and glanced out the window, rising from her chair. "It's getting late, and I have some outfits I need to work on before bed. Thanks for coming, Micah! See you later!" Evelyn left the room in a haste. 

"Let's **stay here** too," Sofia said softly. 

Micah looked at her quizzically. Something wasn't right. "Okay, let's go." He took her hand and they bid Sherman farewell. 

The evening air in Sharance was cool, but not enough so to be uncomfortable. Sofia was carrying her parasol like always, but her eyes looked sad. 

"You okay?" Micah asked as they walked towards their home. 

Sofia sighed. "Would it be a **good** thing if our kids **didn't** inherit the opposite speak?" 

Oh, that was it. 

"Sofia, you know I love your opposite speak, and I'd love our kids with or without it." 

"Are you **uncertain**?" Sofia asked, smiling lightly. 

Micah squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "I promise. I promised to love you forever, and I have no intention of breaking my oaths." 

" **I hate you and I want to destroy everything you hold dear**." Sofia said, looking like she was about to cry. 

"I love you and I want to make a beautiful life with you too," Micah replied, his usual wide smile back on his face. 

He was sure it would stay on there for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one. Written in 2015, I believe. I changed up a couple sentences but didn't adjust too much.
> 
> I hope Evelyn isn't too bad here! I adore her but I think I wanted her to do the "pick on my sibling but accidentally go a little too far" thing. Hopefully it worked out lol.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos/comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
